What You Mean to Me
by Dragoon606
Summary: Gary Oak is invited to the Kalos region to work on Mega Evolution with Professor Sycamore but what happens when he meets up with his old rival/ crush, Ash Ketchum? Will these two finally get together or will Gary's feelings be one sided?
1. Preview: Ash Ketchum

**Hey everyone! I know it's been ages since I have posted or updated anything on here but I thought I would try this again! It's not what most of you want (Which I know is an update on Scarlet and Vanilla) but I'm taking a slight break from my other story and thought I would try something new.**

 **So without further due here is a short project idea I have had in my mind for awhile.**

 **Paring : Gary x Ash**

 **Takes place in Kalo's.**

* * *

 **Gary's Pov:**

"Peppermint mocha, the perfect blend for any day." I breathe out with a sigh of relief.

Sitting in this cafe with my trusty partner, Umbreon, I stare at my notebook in front of me. I recently got assigned a project to study Mega Evolution with none other then professor Sycamore of the Kalo's region. And at the moment, I'm trying to write down all I know about the subject for the professor. However, that is where the problem starts. Not only am I new to this topic but I have never seen this sort of evolution with my own eyes.

"Umbreon?"

Snapping out of my daze I set my coffee mug down and turn toward my partner in question.

Said Pokemon friend simply just gives my knee a gentle headbutt and then stares into my eyes.

Already knowing what my friend wants I call over the nearest waitress, who is more than happy to come to my aid, hopping like a hoppip.

"Hello handsome, how may I help you?" The waitress greets with a hint of flirting dripping from her voice.

Raising my eyebrows, I can help but be amused by her greeting as well as her actions.

The girl is dressed in your typical maid costume but had a few buttons open on the top part of her blouse with a name tag that said "Cleo". Not to mention she leaning on her right elbow and bending down a bit to give me a not so pleasant view of her chest.

"Yeah, I need some PokéPuffs for my Umbreon. Some that aren't too spicy but more on the sweet side." I answered.

Cleo jolts down my order quickly and then turn her attention back to me.

"Anything else you need sweetheart. Say a phone number?" she says batting her eyelashes.

Umbreon and I just exchange a look and smile.

"Sorry sweetheart I don't swing that way. I'm more into facial hair, and flat chest."

Cleo just walks away with a disgusted look on her face and as she mumbles something about the best ones being gay.

Turning my attention back to my notebook I realize how poorly of a researcher I'm going to look like since I know nothing about the matter of mega evolution.

"I guess it can't be helped. After all, I'm here to learn."

Sighing I fold my notebook up and grab my pen, putting them away neatly in my brown shoulder bag.

I'm just going to have to wing it which does nothing but remind me of a certain black hair boy.

"Here's your PokéPuffs Sir," Cleo says in a stuck up way as she hands me a plate with three pink and blue PokéPuffs.

I simply just smirk and pay here the money for the coffee and PokéPuffs.

"Well girl, hopefully these PokéPuffs are better than the waitress." I say laying the plate on the table.

Umbreon simply took the hint and jumps up on the table and nods as she casualty tries a pink PokéPuffs.

Suddenly two Pokemon dashes through the cafe causing some tables to flip and people to scream.

Quickly turning towards the scene that caused all the noise and people to raise their voice, I see two Pokemon. One of which I know very well and the other not so much.

The unfamiliar Pokemon was a gray bunny with brown on its ears, feet, and around its neck. The other one however, was none other than a Pikachu.

"It can't be." I said out loud as I watch the Pikachu closely.

Pikachu lands on the table across the bunny type Pokemon and braces itself for battle.

"Pikachu quick attack!"

A voice booms through the cafe and a second later the Pikachu's trainer appears around the corner.

Pikachu does as his trainer says and charges with incredible speed toward the bunny Pokemon but the bunny dodges this move with a bounce to the ground.

Another boy with a young girl on his shoulders appears around the corner, seeming to be out of breath.

"Bunnelby.. Use dig" He says out of breath while the girl on his shoulders seems to be really into the battle. Either that or enjoying being on the older boy's shoulders.

The bunny Pokemon, I take to be Bunnelby, obeys his trainer and buries its way underground.

The battle continues as both trainers giving commands back and forward with their Pokemon giving it all they got. However, I'm not paying any attention to the battle like the other people.

My eyes are on the Pikachu's trainer, a dark haired teen boy in a blue and white jacket, with a black shirt underneath it. His tight dark blue jeans are tucked into his red and black dc shoes and he wears a pair of black fingerless gloves along with a red hat with a half of a white Pokemonball on it.

My heart stops. It's really him. The boy that's always on my mind, my old rival, and someone who I just can't seem to forget. Ash Ketchum.

* * *

 **Tell me if I should contine this project!**

 **(PS: This story plot is basically if Gary was journeying with Ash in the Kalo Region. Along the way the old rivals start to fall for each other ;) )**


	2. I Don't Think I Will Be Forgetting You

**Well because a few people wanted me to continue... here is the next chapter!**

 **There isn't too much Ash x Gary in this chapter but it's leading into it so don't worry, it's coming.**

* * *

 **Gary's Pov:**

Not long had the battle begun it ended with a Pikachu the victor. And just like that, I could tell Ash was about to leave. Again. That boy never seems to stay in one spot for long,

"Umbreon!"

Looking away from the raven haired boy my eyes turn to my partner, who just finish eating her PokePuffs and is looking at me with a knowing look. Umbreon always seems to know what I'm thinking.

"Your right, I can't let him get away this time!" I say to Umbreon in a determined voice.

Leaping up out of my chair I dash off to find the raven haired boy who seems to already be nowhere in sight. Not even the other trainer with the young girl is anywhere to be seen.

That's strange I just saw them a minute ago. Where could they have gone?

"Ugh! The nerve of those Pokemon trainers. They completely trashed the cafe. Do they expect me to clean this up?!" Cleo's voice screams.

Not wanting to see Cleo rage like a Salamence, I turn left and don't look back. Hopefully, they went this way. Please don't let me lose him again.

I sprite down the streets of Lumiose city looking in every direction for just a small clue to where Ash might have gone, but he's nowhere to be found.

"I guess he's gone again," I say in defeat as I stop and rest against a wall of a clothing shop.

"Umbreon.."

My partner that I accidently left behind, finally catches up to me and looks up at me sad with my book bag in her mouth.

Smiling I bend down, and pat her on the head. What would I do without my partner? I might not be able to get the boy but at least, I can have the best girl in the world. The only girl for me.

"Thanks, Umbreon. Let's head to the professor a lab." I say with a half-hearted smile.

Umbreon just looks at me with an unsure look but nods and follows behind me as I start walking toward a map of the city on the side of the sidewalk.

"Let's see... We are here and we need to get. There!" I say out loud as I look over the map trying to locate the lab.

"Let's go!" I say to Umbreon who seems to be struggling to hold my book bag in her mouth.

Taking the book bag from Umbreon, I give her a half-hearted smile and then we start making our way towards the lab

It doesn't take too long to reach the lab and I can already feel the excitement filling my stomach. I'm finally going to be studying mega evolution! And this would be the perfect side traction to get a certain boy off my mind. Which has been on my mind since I was ten.

Shaking my head I walk up to the lab door and reach for the door handle, hoping to forget about Ash even if it would be just for a minute.

Upon opening the door, my eyes are met with three little happy starter Pokemon of Kalo playing around. All three Pokemon stop what they are doing when they see me and they all run toward me, that is all but one fire type fox.

Bending down I pet the two Pokemon before me which I believe their names are, Chespin and Froakie. Umbreon, Who has been beside me the whole time just greets them with a small smile their way.

However, the fire starter just set down where Froakie and Chespin were playing with her just a second ago.

"Ah! You must be Gary Oak, we have been expecting you and it seems like you already have some new friends." A man with wild brown hair and a lab coat says as he walks down a right staircase.

Smiling I stand up and walk towards the professor as Umbreon just sits down beside Froakie and Chespin.

"It seems that way! I'm not sure I'm such a hit with that one over there. Fennekin was it?" I say as I stand about five feet in front of the professor now.

"Oh, that Fennekin? Don't take it personally. Ever since Fennekin arrived here a few months ago she hasn't warmed up to anyone. In fact, she rather be with Pokemon then humans. The names Sycamore by the way." Sycamore said glaring at Fennekin then back at me.

"Nice to meet you," I say as we exchange a handshake.

"Likewise. It's good to have you on the team, I look forward to working with you." Sycamore says he starts walking to a door under the two pair of staircases.

"Now how about I show you around?" And with that, Sycamore motions for me to follow him.

While walking towards the door, I take a few glances to look around the lab. There are two big staircases to the left and right that connect at the top. On the bottom floor of the lab, there is one door near the right staircase and then the door underneath the stairs, which is what I'm about to walk through now.

Umbreon and the three Kalos starters zoom past me through the door but Umbreon stops dead in her tracks, just as I do.

In front of us lies a courtyard with trees and a small river filled with playful Pokemon. There are Pokemon from all regions; Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and, of course, it's home region, Kalos

Not only is there all kinds of Pokemon but all the Pokemon seem to be really enjoying themselves. In the trees, Mankeys swing left to right while in the grass near the small river to the left a group of Marills run about splashing each other with water. This is truly a Pokemon Paridise.

"I see you like the courtyard. All kinds of Pokemon are brought to us for recovery or to do research. However we believe these Pokemon should be happy while we study them." Sycamore says.

"I have to say this is incredible! Even that Fennekin from earlier looks happy." I reply as I smile.

Fennekin, who definitely like Pokemon company better, is running around with a Plusle and Minun while Chespin is running after them trying to catch up. Froakie on the other hand is nowhere to be seen.

"Like I told you, that Fennekin is happier with Pokemon. Which is just another reason we have this courtyard, to make sure these Pokemon are happy. How about we take a look at the actually lab part?" Sycamore ask.

"Sounds good to me. Umbreon why don't you stay here and get to know the other Pokemon." I answer as I look down at my partner with a smile.

Umbreon just simply nods and runs off to meet with a Glaceon bouncing around with an Eevee.

Following the professor, we walk through the door that we just came through and start making our way upstairs on the right staircase when suddenly, the main door to the lab flys open and two familiar faces come running through the door.

My eyes go wide at seeing the two run in. Not only was I trying to find them earlier but it looks like I won't be forgetting Ash because he just happens to be right in front of me, along with the girl on the Bunnelby trainer's shoulders

"And this is the professor lab! Can't believe we got lost getting here, though.." The short girl with blonde hair says with a smile.

"I can't believe we ran the whole way." Bunnelby's trainer says as he slowly walks through the door seeming out the breath.

"Hey it's fine, we got here and that's what matters! " Ash says with a smile.

"Can I help you kids with anything?" Sycamore says as he turns his attention to the three that just came in.

Ash, finally noticing the professor turns towards him with a big grin but it soon goes to an "o" shape and his eyes go wide as he sees me behind the professor.

Our eyes meet and the world around me fades to nothing but me and Ash. I can't believe, after all, this time, we are finally meeting each other again. I have so much to tell him but each time I try he seems to get away.

"Gary?!" Ash yells, snapping me back to reality.

"The one and the only Ashy-boy," I smirk, keeping my cool like always.

Ash, this time, I won't let you get away from me. Even if I have to follow you around all of Kalos. I'm not going to lose you this time.

* * *

 **Ash and Gary are finally in the same room together and you can be sure there will be some interesting moment ;D.**

 ** _A small sneak peak for the next chapter:_**

 **-Gary and Ash have a Pokemon battle**

 **-One of the Kalos Starters will join Gary's Pokemon team but which one will it be?**

 **Not to mention lots of Gary x Ash moments**


	3. Pikachu Knows

**Chapter 3! Thank you all so much for the reviews and support!**

 **Note: The Pokemon battle between Ash and Gary got moved to next chapter but there is a small Ash x Gary moment in this chapter!**

* * *

 **Gary's Pov:**

Ash finally snaps out of his daze and smiles.

"Never thought I would see you here," Ash says as he puts his hands behind his head. Which in turn made a little yellow mouse almost lose his balance on Ash's shoulder. I wonder how Pikachu even stays on Ash's shoulder as much as he moves about.

"Wait I'm confused did you come here just to see this pretty boy?" The young blonde girl yells in shock.

"Actually I never even knew Gary was in the Kalos region. I really came here to see Professor Sycamore." Ash states as he looks towards Sycamore at the end of his sentence.

"Well Now that you're here, why don't we all set down with some lunch to get to know each other and talk," Sycamore suggested.

We all nod and make our way to the courtyard while the professor makes lunch.

Sitting around the table that the professor kindly set up in his beautiful courtyard, I stare at my old rival as he jumps straight into stories about when we were ten, forgetting to even introduce anyone. That's Ash for you when you get him on the topic of Pokemon he just goes on and on.

"Gary would always be ahead of me back when I was traveling in Kanto. Sometimes he would even mess with me and left things behind like "Gary was here, Ash is a loser"." Ash says with a laugh.

"Yeah well someone had to keep you in place. I mean you have this big echo of you think you could be the chosen one or something" I say with a smirk.

Ash just rubs his head with his hand and laughs nervously. I can't even begin to say how cute he is being right now. Not to mention his lips.

"Wow, it sounds like you have had quite the journey with Ash. Oh, where are my manners, My names is Clemont and this is my little sister Bonnie. " Clemont says, snapping me out of my daze.

"Hey! I can introduce myself thank you very much!" Bonnie pouts as she sticks her tongue out at her brother.

They keep at this for awhile which just makes the rest of us smile. Who would have thought that the trainer and his sister battling Ash this morning would have been all gathered around a table to eat lunch with me and the professor.

"There nothing like brother and sister love," Sycamore said while taking a drink of his black coffee." Now Ash what is it you were wanting to see me for ?"

"Oh yeah! Well I came to Kalos for one reason and one reason only and that's to enter the Kalos Pokemon league but I thought I would stop by at your lab when I heard this is where new trainers of this region get their starter Pokemon. " Ash says with a passion.

"Ah, I see, well how about I show you the three starter Pokemon of Kalos after lunch?" Sycamore ask

"Sounds great!" Ash burst out with a full mouth.

"Can't even take a moment to chew your food huh Ashy-boy?" I tease.

Ash just glares at me with a mouth full of food which in turn just makes me laugh as well as everyone else.

After swallowing his food Ash looks my way with a confused look on his face. Why does he have to be so cute?

"We all know why I'm in the Kalos region but why are you here Gary? You have your own research lab and everything!" Ash says shocked.

"Well, Ash if you much know, I'm here to assist Professor Sycamore In Mega Evolution," I say casually as I pick up a sandwich from my plate and take a small bite out of it.

"Mega Evolution?" Bonnie, Ash, and Cleamont ask altogether.

"I'm guessing none of you have heard the breakthrough in Pokemon evolution yes?" Sycamore ask.

Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont simply just shaking their head.

"Recently scientist of the Kalo's region have discovered that certain Pokemon can go beyond normal evolution to reach a must higher level. However to get to this level and Mega Evolve, trainer, and Pokemon must be connected with a strong bond." Sycamore explains.

Everyone seems to be lost in thought after the professor's words. An evolution beyond normal evolution. I still don't know hardly anything about Mega Evolution myself and I'm a research on it now.! If I want to learn everything I can about this matter I might have to travel around Kalos a bit.

"If a trainer has a perfect bond with his or her Pokemon does that Pokemon just Mega Evolve then? " Clemont says breaking the silence.

"Good question. The answer is no. In order to Mega Evolve, a Trainer must have a Key Stone and a Pokemon must have a certain type of Mega Stone. I"m not 100% sure how it works myself but we are working hard to get to the bottom of it. And now with Gary on our team, I'm sure we will all put our heads together and uncover the secrets to Mega Evolution.

Suddenly Ash slams his hands down on the table making everyone jump.

"Alright! All this talk about Pokemon and a new kind of evolution has got me pumped! Gary let's have a Pokemon battle!" Ash announces as he ends up pulling his hat backward and balls his hand in a first, striking a victory pose.

This is why I love Ash. He's always so determined and fired up about Pokemon. Just a smile from this guy and I can be up on my feet ready to go. So how could I say no to a Pokemon battle with a look like that?

"Okay, Ash I accept your challenge," I reply as I calmly stand-up. " However I want to use Fennekin as my battling partner. If that's okay with you professor"?" I ask as I turn to look at Sycamore waiting for an answer.

Sycamore just smiles while standing up.

"If you can find and get Fennekin into a battle then by all means go for it." Sycamore answers.

I just smirk in responds. Oh, I can find Fennekin.

When I said I could Fennekin, well I might have been wrong. We have all been looking for about an hour now and still no sign of Fennekin. On the bright side, I got to get some nice views of Ash's butt and see the lab I was supposed to tour.

Currently, we are split up into groups looking around for the fire fox. Bonnie and Clemont are looking outside near the gates in case Fennekin got out, Sycamore and some assistants are looking upstairs and finally, Ash and I are currently wadding around the courtyard looking for any signs.

"Pikachu.." The yellow mouse says as he comes up to Ash with his ears dropping down.

"No sign of Fennekin anywhere huh buddy?" Ash says as he bends down and rubs Pikachu's head who gives a small sad "chu"in return,

Looking past Ash, I see Umbreon running up to me with Chespin close behind. Just like Pikachu, Umbreon, and Chespin comes up to me shaking their heads and looking all sad.

"No worries. Fennekin has to be around here somewhere." I say trying to make them feel better.

"Yeah! Gary's right, we just have to keep looking." Ash says getting onto his feet with Pikachu climbing on his shoulder.

Smiling I look away from Ash to try to hide the fact that Gary Oak is smiling and not smirking.

"Hmmm, I know! If I climb this tree I could get a better look at the courtyard and maybe see Fennekin! Let's go Pikachu!" Ash says as he and Pikachu start climbing the trees like a wild Mankey.

Not wanting to miss a chance to see the courtyard at a higher view and a better view of Ash's ass, I quickly climb up the tree following Ash. Which I get a knowing look from Umbreon as she sits down by the tree trunk with Chespin.

Getting to the top a few seconds later then Ash, I see him just standing on a tree branch near the trunk. Not knowing why he stopped, I climb up to the tree branch he's at and stop as well.

In front of us is the gorgeous site of the whole courtyard. I thought it was beautiful from the ground view but this was amazing. The small river that we ate lunch by was sparkling a light blue color and the trees were swaying in the wind slightly. All the Pokemon in the courtyard looks so peaceful.

Without words Ash and I turn to look at one another, not needing to say anything at how amazing this view was. Our eyes lock and I can see my own reflection in his eyes from how close we are standing next to each other. The courtyard view might be amazing but the view in front of me is breath taking.

His lips are so close if I just lean in they would connect.

Just as I start to move in, there is a loud snap and suddenly I feel like I'm flying.

THUD!

Grunting noises are the only sounds that come from my lips as I rub the back of my head and look up to see Umbreon over me making sure I'm okay while Chespin runs around panicking.

Apparently the tree branch broke because Ash and I are both on the ground rubbing our heads with a snapped tree branch in the middle of us. Pikachu however, landed on his feet and is looking at me with a smirk. Damn that mouse, he knows I was so close to kissing Ash!

"Well I guess we didn't find Fennekin, " Ash says in a sheepish voice.

"No, but we did!" Bonnie sings as she, Clemont and professor Sycamore approaches us with Fennekin, and Froakie following them.

Upon seeing the other two Kalos starters, Chespin stops running around in a panic and goings to greet them. However they just shake their head a bit and Froakie pats Chespin on the head as to say it's going to be okay. I guess Chespin got startled a bit when we feel from that tree.

"Fennekin was running around with Froakie in the neighbors yard for some training. I should've known that's where she was. Froakie likes to train there because there aren't many Pokemon around and Fennekin just likes to battle Froakie." Sycamore states.

"Well, that's over with. At least, you guys found Fennkin. That's all that matters," I say as I stand up, along with Ash.

"What happened to you two, you look like you have been rolling in the dirt?" Bonnie looks at us puzzled.

Ash and I just look at each other then look away blushing.

"Something like that," I mumble as I dust myself off and catch a glimpse of Umbreon smirking. Sigh just like Pikachu, Umbreon probably knows as well.

"At least Fennekin okay now! But wow these are all the Kalos starters?" Ash ask as he walks close to the three starters with Pikachu running up to them saying hello.

Pikachu, Chespin, Froakie, and Fennekin exchange a few words before all smiling. I guess they get along well.

"I know! Since Fennekin likes to battle Froakie and Gary's using Fennekin as a battle partner why don't I use Froakie since those two like to battle!" Ash says excitement filling his eyes.

"Sounds good to me. What do you think professor?" I say, sticking my hands in my pockets.

"I think if they are willing to battle then go for it," Sycamore says.

Ash and I just look at each other, one slightly blushing from the earlier event memories and the other determined to battle. Bet you can guess who's blushing. Why does this boy have to be so dear to me?

* * *

 **A small message to the reviewer that had a wonderful idea and sort of read my mind!**

 **ChordOverStreetFan review said:** _Have Gary and Serena constantly trying to get his attention. Gary purposely not mentioning that Serena was at his grandpa's camp._

Honestly, I was going to do this anyway! When I was first coming up with ideas for a Gary x Ash story I really liked the idea of Serena and Gary becoming love rivals for Ash. So no need to worry, Serena will be showing up in a few chapters down the road and things are going to get tense between Serena and Ash!

 ** _A small sneak peak for the next chapter:_**

 **\- Ash and Gary battle using Fennekin and Froakie. Who will be the victor?**

 **-Gary might get a certain fire fox on his team**


	4. Battle of Old Rivals

**Hey, everyone! I try not to keep you waiting for too long so here you go!**

 **Note: Bear with me the romance is coming. I just felt like I need to introduction everyone and stuff like that!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Gary's Pov:**

The sun beats down on my head as I look out across the field. After Ash's idea the professor took us to a nearby park for our battle so we wouldn't disturb the other Pokemon living at the lab.

Ash, who is standing on the other side of the little dirt battle area in the park, is looking ready to go. The park itself it's huge with only a few trees and benches and it's located just behind the lab out of the city little ways. While the park might be small there are quite a few people here.

Grinning I put my hands in my pocket and look at Ash.

"Ready to lose Ashy?' I say teasing him, knowing I will get a reaction.

"I don't plan on losing, I"m going to win!" Ash says going into a battle stance with Pikachu cheering him on beside him.

Fennekin just looks ahead at Froakie in the middle of the field and looks ready to battle. It didn't take much convincing to get these two to battle with us. I guess they really do like to battle after all.

"Alright, here we go! Froakie use water pulse! " Ash yells to start the battle.

Froakie leaps into the air but instead of using water pulse Froakie launches his frubbles at Fennkin.

"Well, Ashy-boy looks like your training skills haven't changed. Fennkin use ember!" I command.

Unlike Froakie, Fennkin follows my commands and a small chunk of fire spilt out of Fennekin's mouth colliding with Froakies frubbles, completely burning them.

"Okay, let's try this again. Froakie use quick attack then follow up with a pound!" Ash yells not even worrying Froakie might not listen.

Froakie yet again doesn't listen to Ash and comes at Fennekin with a quick attack and water pulse combo.

Well, at least, Froakie can battle pretty well.

"Okay, now Fennekin use quick attack to launch yourself into the air and follow up with a double team!" I yell. It's a good thing me and Ash learned which moves these two knows before we started our battle

Fennekin never misses a beat as she does want I say and launches herself into the air using quick attack and follows up with a double team.

Froakie, not even stopping because of now twenty Fennekin, launches in the air from the quick attack and goes start for the Fennkin in the front of him. However, the Illusion of Fennkin disappears leaving a confused Froakie hitting the ground.

"Now Fennekin, use scratch!" I command.

The real Fennkin shows up behind Froakie and with a quick flick of the wrist hits Froakie over and over with scratch.

"Keep it up!" I say.

"Froakie! Use pound to intercept it." Ash tries again.

To both me and Ash's surprise, Froakie actually listens to Ash and intercepts Fennekin's scratch attacks with a pound. Both attacks collide and the two just keep at it, both looking for that change to get an extra hit.

Fennkin and Froakie finally jump apart, both out of breathing and wore down.

"What do you say we call it there Ash, they both seem pretty tired," I suggest as I start to walk toward Fennkin.

"Sounds good!" Ash says as he and Pikachu walk up to Froakie who just looks at him. "You know, you might not have listened to me in the beginning but you're going to make someone a great starter Pokemon!"

Froakie just looks up at Ash wide-eyed and Ash just smiles and pats his head. At this time, Pikachu climbs onto Ash's shoulder and gives a small "pika!" as a way to say he agrees with Ash.

Smiling I look at the Fennkin at my feet now. That's Ash for you. He never misses a beat no matter what. However, Fennkin really gave it her all as well. She might not like to interact with humans but she seems to like battling.

"Fennkin you were great as well. You really gave it you're all out there!" I say to Fennekin

Fennkin jumps at the sound of my voice so close and turns around looking at me while backing away slowly. I guess it is going to take awhile till she gets use to me.

Sycamore, Clemont, and Bonnie take this moment to come over to me and Ash, who just stood up and is standing next to Froakie now.

"That was such a great battle! You guys really gave it your all! " Bonnie says excitement filling her eyes as she looks at both Fennekinand Froakie.

"It was a pretty good battle if I do say so myself. These Pokemon have never worked with either of you yet they seem to get used to you two at the end. Even Froakie was starting to listen to Ash." Clemont says fixing his glasses.

"Indeed. I have never seen these two work with anyone." Sycamore says as he rubs his chin. "You know, both of these two Pokemon have been at my lab for months now and neither one of them have seemed to be interested in getting picked by new trainers. In fact, the other starters have got picked before them. I think it would be good for them if you two took care of them."

Ash and I just look at professor Sycamore in shock. I don't think either one of us was expecting to hear that.

Smiling Ash just looks down at Froakie with a typical Ash grin.

"Sounds good to me! What do you say Froakie, do you want to travel with Pikachu and me? Where on the road to becoming a Pokemon master and that means the Kalos Pokemon league is a must." Ash says with excitement filling his voice.

Froakie just looks up at Ash with big eyes and It doesn't take Frokaie long before he leaps at Ash.

Ash catches Froakie in his arms and laughs.

"I take that as a yes!" Ash says as he holds onto Froakie.

Frokaie just replies with a happy"Fro!" And stays in Ash's arms.

Bonnie, Clemont and Sycamore just laugh at the sight before them.

I smile a small smile and then bend down to Fennekin, who is now a few feet in front of me.

Reaching a certain pokeball on my belt I click the button in the middle and a blue light shines before Umbreon appears to the side of me.

"What about you Fennekin ? Who you like to join me on the journey of learning more about Mega Evolution." I ask.

Fennkin looks heist but shaking her head she just nods and comes up to Umbreon, who is more the happy to greet her.

"Gary what do you say we catch them at the same time, that way we never forget this moment. " Ash ask as he slightly blushes.

"Alright, Ashy-boy let's do it!"I reply with a small blush to match Ash's.

"You're going to need these boys," Sycamore says as he hands both me and Ash the two starter Pokemon's pokeballs.

Ash and I just look at each other and nod. We put the pokeballs in front of Fennekin and Froakie, waiting for them to do the rest.

Froakie still in Ash's chest, is the first one to slap the pokeball button with his hand. Fennekin, seeing Froakie do this, quickly headbutts the pokeball button and just like that both poke balls wiggle in our hands than stop with a sparkle saying we catch them.

Standing up me and Ash's eyes lock and we just smile at each other. I will never forget this moment. The moment when Ash and I caught our first Kalos Pokemon together.

* * *

 **And there goes the battle! (Pokemon Stadium reference)**

 **Now that everyone knows everyone, Gary and Ash got their starter Pokemon and had their battle... it's on to the romance...and adventure of course!**

 _ **A small sneak peak for the next chapter:**_

 **-Ash and Gary talk about how they almost kissed**

 **-Will Gary join Ash on his journey?**


	5. The Journey Begins

**This update was supposed to happen weeks ago but due to life and work, it got pushed back a bit. I still haven't forgotten about this story, though!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Gary Pov:**

After our battle, we all headed back to the lab to get Fennekin and Froakie a check up to make sure they were healthy and ready to go after their battle.

Even though there is nothing to worry about I still wait outside the door on a small bench as the professor gives the two a check over and I try to remember everything I can about what the professor said about mega evolution.

I would much rather be catching up with Ash but he went to make a quick phone call to his mom, telling her that he made it to the Kalo's region. So catching up would have to wait. Besides, I need to focus on what I came to do in Kalo's, not who I came to do.

"Let's see here. The professor said in order to Mega Evolve you need a keystone and a... " I say out loud as I start writing things down on the notebook in my lap.

"Gary! How are Fennekin and Froakie?" Ash yells as he and Pikachu storm in the lab.

Looking up from my notebook I turn my attention to Ash and grin at him.

"Don't worry Ashy-boy, my new partner Fennekin didn't beat Froakie up that bad." I tease.

"Of course not! That's because it was a tie and the next time we battle we are going to win for sure!" Ash says as he throws his fist in the air for an early victory pose with Pikachu mincing him on his shoulder.

Typical Ash, always looking forward to the next battle. While Ash has always been confident and determined, he sure seems to have grown up a bit. He used to get so upset when I teased him or call him nicknames. Now he just shudders them off and keeps going.

"We will see about that. Next time we battle Fennekin will be stronger too. And who know Fennekin might be able to Mega Evolve!" I say putting my notebook back into my bag because it doesn't seem like I am going to get any work done now.

" You really think Fennekin will be able to Mega Evolve?" Ash ask as he sits down to the right of me on the bench with Pikachu jumping down from Ash's shoulder to his lap.

I pause to think for a small moment. Could Fennekin Mega Evolve? I mean not even the professor knows what Pokemon can Mega Evolve at the moment. I guess anything is possible.

"I don't really know Ash. But that's what makes a Pokemon research job exciting. You never know what you might discover along the way!" I say with a smile as I turn toward Ash.

For the first time in my life, Ash seems to be caught off guard. He just looks at me in shock like everything I say to him has to be teasing or something. Then he smiles soft hearted.

"Your right Gary. I know what you mean about the exciting part and not knowing what you will discover. Part of why I'm on my journey to be a Pokemon master is because I want to meet and see all kinds of new Pokemon no one has every seen before. Even the ones no one knows about. But at the same time, I want to grow with my Pokemon and work hard beside them to be the best trainer I can be."

When Ash finishes speaking he looks straight ahead with a serious look on his face.

"You know, now that Froakie is going to be joining me in my journey across Kalos, I'm thinking he's going to need a training buddy. Like Fennekin . I know I could use a training buddy too." Ash says.

Is he asking what I think he's asking? To travel Kalos with him? That would be amazing but...

"Ash as much as I want to travel with you I came to Kalos for one thing. To learn about Mega Evolution by helping the professor out." I reply.

Ash just looks down with a broken hearted look and tilts his hat to cover his face.

"I understand," He says in a sad voice.

The scene before me breaks my heart but before I could say anything to make Ash feel better Sycamore walks up to us through the now open door.

"I couldn't help but hear your conversation and I think Ash has a great idea, Gary. While you did come to Kalos to help me with my research on Mega Evolution, traveling Kalos and learning all you can about the subject seems like a better idea now. We don't have many field agents in Kalos so it would wonderful if you could travel Kalos learning everything you can about Mega Evolution. Besides these two are going to need some training and I don't think they are quite ready to give up their rivalry" Sycamore says as he points to the now healthy Fennekin and Froakie at his feet.

The two Pokemon simply glare at each other like they could both just spring into a battle any second. They remind me of two rivals in Kanto a long time ago.

Smiling at the thought, I stand up and turn toward Ash, reaching a hand out towards him.

"Well now, what are you waiting for Ash? Let's go explore Kalo's together!" I say.

Ash, who was sad just a few minutes ago, takes my hand into his with a big smile on his face and stands up with Pikachu climbing to his shoulder .

"Alright! Kalos look out because here we come!" Ash say.

Hand in hand me and Ash lock eyes and just like the other day, I feel myself getting lost in the moment. It's like I could stare into his eyes forever.

At this moment, Fennekin and Froakie decide to break their glare and walk up to us, both looking fired up. Which Pikachu chooses this moment to jumps down from Ash's shoulder to greet the two who simply greet Pikachu back.

"Well, it seems like the party is all ready, expect where are Bonnie and Clemont?" Sycamore ask while raising his eyebrow.

Dropping our hands to the side of us, Ash holds on to my hand and smiles at the professor.

"Clemont said he needs to get his robot or something under control at his gym before he left the city and Bonnie followed him saying something about grabbing some things. Maybe we should go check up on them." Ash replies in thought.

"That might be an idea. Oh Gary before you leave, let me go print off a copy of everything up to date that we know about Mega Evolution." Scyamore says as he walks towards the room that we first entered when we came here.

With the professor gone, it's just me and Ash. And well, Pikachu, Froakie , and Fennekin .

"So Ash ready to get your ass beat every day?" I tease.

"Dream on Gary!" Ash says with a smile.

We both smile at each other while still holding each other hands. His hand is soft even with his gloves on. Just simply holding his hand makes my stomach twist, this is definitely going to be an interesting journey.

Without really thinking I lean towards Ash so close that our lips are inches apart again. However before our lips can connect we start to hear footsteps.

Breaking apart like we could get pokerus by just touching, me and Ash act like nothing happen as Sycamore returns with a binder in his hand.

"Okay Gary-" Sycamore pauses as he sees me and Ash looking different ways with two big blushes on our faces. Not to mention Fennekin and Froakie's mouths are on the floor while Pikachu is just smirking. "Anyways, here's all that we know so far. I will contact you if any of this info needs to be updated. As for your research, I would start by asking a journalist named Alexa . I don't know where she might be but I will call her and see if she can get in touch with you to meet up somewhere."

"Alexa ? She came with me to Kalos! In fact, she told me she was going to go to the next town before I came here!" Ash says, jumping back into his normal personally.

"That's great! If you have any questions or find something out just give the lab a call." Sycamore says.

"Will do professor," I say stuttering slightly.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go get Bonnie and Clemont!" Ash says excitedly as he puts Froakie and Pikachu on his shoulders and grabs my hand and drags me towards the main door as he starts running. "Don't worry Professor, Froakie and Fennekin will be stronger than ever the next time you see them!"

And with that Ash is running through Kalos holding my hand as I try to keep up the pace with his speed. Not to mention Fennekin trying to keep up as well.

What have I gotten myself into? And will I ever get to kiss this boy or do we just have the worst timing ever?

 **Okay, so two times these boys have failed to kiss. That's just bad luck.**

 **Don't worry, there might still be hope for them!**

 **NOTE: I was doing little previews notes of the next chapter but I have decided not to do this because I change and edit things out so much. Like for example, this chapter was supposed to have Ash and Gary talk about how they almost kissed last time but it just didn't happen. However instead of the next chapter previews, I will be writing things to look forward to in the story at the end of each chapter. If you don't like spoilers run away now.**

 **STAY TURN FOR: _(Maybe not next chapter but down the line!)_**

 **\- Gary's love rival enters the scene!**

 **-Ash's first gym battle in Kalos**

 **-hotel fun between two boys**

 **-Bonnie gets her first Pokemon**


End file.
